Novas Ameaças
by Jchibi28
Summary: Hiwatari Souichirou morre, o que deixa a família Hiwatari num mar de problemas, com tanta coisa não há forma de manter Kai numa escola privada, ou é essa a desculpa que usam. Coincidentemente Kai vai para a escola onde estuda Takao, Kyouju e Hiromi, só que a história não fica por ali, querem eliminar Kai da liderança a todo o custo.
1. Apenas o começo

Olá a todos! Esta é a minha primeira fanfic e espero que gostem! (*^.^*)

Nesta fic vou usar os nomes da versão japonesa, mas vou dar uma ajuda para quem não está habituado a esses nomes.

Por favor, mandem **reviews**! Isso seria de grande ajuda e é uma forma de me dar mais motivação e de saber como é que posso melhorar.

NOTA: Beyblade não me pertence, porém, algumas personagens são da minha autoria.

 **Apenas o começo**

Passaram-se dois anos desde o incidente da BEGA, Kai nunca mais voltou a participar num torneio de beyblade, não por vontade própria, mas porque o seu avô, Hiwatari Souichirou (Voltaire), adoeceu e obrigou-o a trabalhar na Hiwatari Enterprise para que começasse a ganhar experiência a fim de se tornar o novo líder. Quase que parecia que o homem andava a adivinhar o que lhe esperava daí a dois anos... A sua morte.

Durante esse tempo a vida de Kai foi um inferno, ter que ajudar o avô enquanto estudava não era fácil. Não é que ele precisasse de estudar muito, ele conseguia facilmente absorver o que o professor dizia durante as aulas mesmo que não estivesse muito concentrado. O problema era que o avô exigia demasiado dele, como sempre o tinha feito, e ele não tinha outra opção senão seguir as ordens dele.

Agora, passado tanto tempo, finalmente estava a ver-se livre do avô. Apesar de pensar assim, sentia-se confuso, estava à espera de ficar mais feliz com a morte do velho, sentir-se livre finalmente, mas esse não era o caso, por alguma razão sentia que aquela morte também não lhe iria trazer coisa boa.

Não haviam muitas pessoas no funeral, Souichirou não era uma pessoa que fosse amada por assim dizer. Estavam presentes o irmão de Souichirou, juntamente com a sua mulher e filha e alguns sócios da empresa. Para além destes também estavam lá duas pessoas cuja presença era extremamente desagradável para Kai.

Por que razão estaria ele ali, rodeado de gente falsa, que chorava forçosamente fingindo tristeza? Certamente todos eles estavam mais do que felizes. Toda aquela herança deixada por Souichirou... Cada um dos presentes no funeral esperava ganhar algo daquela morte, mesmo que para isso tivessem que cometer algum ato injusto, bem, justiça era algo que faltava naquela família, se é que tinham o direito de se chamarem assim.

Kai sentia-se enojado perante aquela situação, mas também não os podia culpar, ele também não estava ali a lamentar a morte do seu chamado avô. Souichirou fê-lo passar por tanta coisa que Kai não sentia nem um pouco de pena dele. Porém, mesmo após a morte, Kai sentia que o fantasma do avô não o iria deixar em paz. A própria morte de Souichirou só iria trazer mais problemas e complicações à sua vida.

Olhando para a relação dele com Souichirou e a relação de Takao (Tyson) com o seu avô haviam tantas diferenças... Kai de certa forma sentia inveja de Takao por conseguir ter aquele tipo de relação com o avô, se bem que imaginar isso era um pouco estranho.

Após uma reunião de família, na qual não foi permitida a presença de Kai por não ser maior de idade, o irmão de Souichirou foi ter com Kai para lhe falar do que tinha sido discutido na reunião.

"Kai, peço desculpa pela demora, a reunião já acabou. Será que podemos ter um momento a sós? Quero falar contigo." Kai seguiu-o até ao escritório do seu falecido avô.

"Agradeço muito o que fizeste pelo meu irmão e pela empresa nestes dois anos, sem a tua ajuda a empresa provavelmente já estaria na ruína. O meu irmão era bastante teimoso e nunca me deixou…" Kai interrompe-o.

"Será que pode ir direto ao assunto? Não tenho paciência para andar a ouvir conversa fiada."

"Haha, acho que entendo por que é que o meu irmão quis no testamento que assumisses a liderança da empresa."

Aquela conversa estava a enojar Kai, ele sabia perfeitamente que o homem só estava a fingir que se importava com ele, na verdade o homem deveria ter tido um ataque de raiva por o nome de Kai estar no testamento.

"Então foi assim, ficou decidido que eu iria assumir a liderança da Hiwatari Enterprise até que tu faças 20 anos."

"Hmph, bastante previsível."

"Sim, mas…" o homem fez uma pausa "a verdade é que apesar dos teus esforços e os do meu irmão, não há dúvida de que a empresa está em recessão, por isso não nos podemos dar ao luxo de continuar com certas despesas, portanto decidimos que terás que deixar a escola privada e ir para a pública."

Aquilo surpreendeu-o. Kai estava bastante consciente dos números da empresa e de facto aqueles não estavam a ser os melhores anos da empresa, mas o estado dela não era assim tão grave.

"Lamento, mas temos que cortar despesas e temos que começar por algum lado. Além disso, mais vale fazermos a transferência agora do que depois nos vermos obrigados a transferir-te no meio do ano letivo, poderia atrapalhar-te os estudos."

Aquela história era muito estranha, queriam tomar Kai por parvo, eles andavam a tramar algo.

 **Fim do capítulo**

Bem, é isto. Digam-me o que acharam. Vou publicar um novo capítulo brevemente.

Até à próxima!


	2. O primeiro dia

Olá a todos! Aqui está um novo capítulo de Novas Ameaças!

Quero agradecer a todos os que me mandaram reviews, com especial agradecimento à Anamateia!

Volto a relembrar e a pedir que mandem reviews, são um grande incentivo e é uma forma de saber no que é que posso melhorar.

NOTA: Beyblade não me pertence, porém, algumas personagens são da minha autoria.

 **O primeiro dia**

Já se tinha passado uma semana desde que as aulas tinham começado e finalmente conseguiram acabar de fazer a transferência de escolas.

Para Kai não lhe fazia muita diferença o sítio onde estudava, fosse uma escola pública ou privada, desde que o deixassem em paz. O problema era que nem num sítio nem no outro isso iria acontecer. A vantagem disto era que não teria que voltar a ouvir meninos ricos a tentar aproximar-se dele com segundas intenções, o lado negativo era que o que o esperava numa escola pública não iria ser muito diferente. Provavelmente continuariam a haver pessoas a tentar aproximarem-se dele com segundas intenções, ou até mesmo algum grupo de fãs dele... Pensando melhor, ele iria ter uma vida infernal naquele sítio.

Assim que chegou à escola, dirigiu-se diretamente à sala de professores como lhe tinha sido indicado. Depois disso foi com o professor até à sala e esperou do lado de fora.

"Como já foram avisados, hoje vamos receber um novo aluno na turma, por favor tratem-no bem. Podes entrar!" Após o aviso, Kai entra na sala e começam logo os burburinhos.

"Já devem ter ouvido falar dele, este é o Hiwatari Kai e vai ser vosso colega a partir de hoje." O professor estava à espera que Kai se apresentasse, mas este permaneceu em silêncio, com as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos fechados.

"Ah-ham, podes sentar-te naquele lugar vazio do fundo." Ele dirige-se até ao lugar indicado e senta-se.

"E quero pedir à representante de turma que depois mostre a escola ao Hiwatari."

Nisso uma rapariga sentada ao lado de Kai levanta-se e responde afirmativamente ao professor, voltando a sentar-se em seguida. Era uma rapariga alta, com cabelos castanhos compridos que começavam a ondular a partir da zona do queixo e os seus olhos também eram castanhos.

Assim que se deu o toque que marcava o fim do primeiro período, grande parte dos alunos foram ter com Kai e fizeram-lhe muitas perguntas. Estavam muito entusiasmados com a situação, mas Kai corta esse entusiasmo quando se levanta e sai ignorando-os. Todos estranharam a situação, afinal ninguém o conhecia bem para saberem que aquilo era uma reação natural da parte dele.

Quando as aulas terminaram a rapariga abordou Kai.

"Err... Hiwatari-san, queres que te mostre agora a escola?" Ele levantou-se e apenas disse no seu tom habitual:

"Não é preciso." E saiu.

" _O quê? O que é que se passou?_ " A rapariga ficou completamente desorientada com aquilo, o que é que estaria a passar pela cabeça dele? " _Que rude!_ "

Kai dirigiu-se à zona dos cacifos, queria ir-se embora o mais depressa possível, para evitar que alguma coisa desagradável acontecesse. Desde que lhe tinham dito que ia mudar de escola que andava com um mau pressentimento.

Nesse momento aparece Takao, Kyouju (Kenny) e Hiromi (Hilary). Como sempre Takao e Hiromi andavam a discutir, mas param assim que se apercebem da presença de alguém. Não o reconheceram de imediato, mas após se aproximarem um pouco, aperceberam-se de que era Kai. Ele estava mais alto desde a última vez que o tinham visto.

"Kai?" Diz Takao surpreso.

Ótimo, tinha ido parar à escola onde estudavam aqueles três, agora é que não iria ter paz nenhuma o ano inteiro.

"O que fazes aqui?" Pergunta Kyouju um pouco confuso.

"Como? Isto não é normal! Há dois anos que não sabemos de ti, andaste completamente desaparecido e agora..."

"Espera, esse é o uniforme da nossa escola..." Intervém Hiromi.

"Pois é! Espera, isso quer dizer que agora vais estudar aqui?"

Kai ignora-os. E vai para continuar a andar quando Takao se mete no seu caminho.

"Kai!"

Kai lança-lhe um olhar irritado.

"Kai, desculpa, mas isto é de facto muito estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa?" disse Takao preocupado.

"Kinomiya (Tyson), desculpa, mas eu agora não estou com paciência para falar sobre isso." e foi-se embora.

"Kai..."

Isto só deixou Takao e os outros ainda mais preocupados, o que teria acontecido para que Kai estivesse ali?

"O que terá acontecido?" Pergunta Hiromi

"Não faço ideia..."

Enquanto isso, a representante da turma de Kai volta para a sala, pois tinha-se esquecido lá de algo, mas quando vai para entrar ouve alguém a falar. A pessoa estava com uma voz séria, por isso decidiu esperar um pouco antes de entrar.

"Sim. ... Sim, ele está na minha turma como me tinha dito. ... Não se preocupe, vou garantir que Hiwatari Kai seja completamente destruído."

"Oh meu Deus... O que é que eu acabei de ouvir?"

Deram-lhe um apartamento luxuoso, não é que fosse muito grande, mas era moderno e com tudo o que o Kai precisava para um ano de estudo. Pelo menos ali podia ter paz e sossego.

Haha, era tão engraçado! Eles usaram uma desculpa para o colocarem numa escola pública, mas nem sabiam esconder a mentira. Não sabiam mesmo como é que um pobre ou alguém em contenção de despesas vivia.

Kai já desconfiava, mas agora tinha a certeza de que aquilo era só para o afastar da concorrência. Se ele não se graduasse numa escola prestigiada, menores eram as probabilidades de ele vir a tornar-se líder da empresa.

Que irónico, o avô sempre o obrigou a fazer tudo para atingir os seus objetivos, um deles era que Kai liderasse a Hiwatari Enterprise, até mesmo o facto de o ter colocado naquela abadia, foi para atingir esse objetivo, e agora, depois de morto, toda a gente estava a lutar para arruinar tudo o que Souichirou tinha feito na construção do "herdeiro perfeito". Era uma vingança que lhe assentava bem, mas isso não traria menos problemas para Kai, muito antes pelo contrário.

Algo lhe dizia que tudo isto não iria ficar por ali, com toda a certeza haveriam de engendrar mais alguma coisa para terem a certeza absoluta que a empresa não cairia nas mãos de Kai quando ele se tornasse maior de idade.

Ele decidiu não pensar mais no assunto por enquanto. Preparou um chá e sentou-se no sofá a bebê-lo.

Nesta altura do ano não havia campeonatos de beyblade, o que era uma pena porque Kai estava mesmo a precisar de ter uma boa luta ou um bom treino para conseguir tirar aqueles assuntos da cabeça por um instante que fosse. Sim, treinar seria uma boa ideia e era isso que ia fazer.

Àquela hora já não se via muita gente na rua nem muitos carros, a maioria das pessoas já estava a descansar, por isso foi treinar para a beira do rio. Colocou as latas no chão, lançou a sua beyblade e começou a treinar os movimentos básicos, passando gradualmente para movimentos mais complexos. Por fim derrubou todas as latas, no entanto, apesar de ter conseguido fazer o que queria, não estava satisfeito. O seu controlo da beyblade estava perfeito como sempre, mas notava que não tinha tanto poder. Lutar não tinha a mesma piada sem a Dranzer, sem ela, ele nunca conseguiria chegar onde tinha chegado há dois anos atrás.

 **Fim do capítulo**

Por hoje é isto. Digam-me o que acharam. Vou tentar publicar um novo capítulo brevemente.

Até à próxima!


	3. Cartas

Olá a todos! Aqui está mais um novo capítulo!

Quero agradecer à Anamateia e à Xia M pelas reviews e concelhos, espero conseguir aproveitá-los ao máximo.

Por favor, mandem **reviews** , mesmo que seja só uma coisinha pequena, para eu saber o que é que estão a achar e se há algo que acham que eu deva melhorar.

NOTA: Beyblade não me pertence, porém, algumas personagens são da minha autoria.

* * *

 **Cartas**

No dia seguinte, a caminho da escola estavam Kyouju e Takao. Takao ainda estava preocupado com Kai.

"Takao, não vale a pena ficares dessa forma. O Kai é mesmo assim."

"Eu sei Kyouju, mas o Kai estava finalmente a abrir-se mais connosco. Aqueles dias no final do Verão de há dois anos foram tão divertidos. E agora parece que voltámos à estaca zero."

"Eu entendo Takao, não és o único que se sente assim, mas vais ver que isto é só uma situação passageira." disse tentando acalmar o amigo.

"Pode ser que tenhas razão." Kyouju sentiu alguma incerteza a voz do amigo.

"Este ano estás a pensar entrar em algum torneio?" tentando mudar de assunto.

"Bem, sabes, acho que tenho que deixar o lugar para que outras pessoas possam viver o mesmo que eu no campeonato mundial. Mas é claro que quero muito participar noutro torneio, só que acho que nesta altura não faz sentido se não for com os Baldebreakers, e é claro, também com o Daichi."

"Sabes Takao, acho que amadureceste um pouco." disse Kyouju rindo-se.

"O que é que queres dizer com isso? Eu sempre fui muito maduro!"

"Ahaha, pois claro, retiro o que disse." falava num tom de brincadeira.

Enquanto isso na escola, Hiromi estava na zona dos cacifos quando Kai chega.

"Ah, Kai, bom dia!"

"Bom dia."

Kai não parecia estar com melhor humor, o que deixou o ambiente pesado. Porém, isto não era nada que não fosse possível piorar. Assim que Kai abre o cacifo, um monte de envelopes cai no chão.

Já começava.

Kai recolhe as cartas e olha para elas durante um tempo, pensando no que faria com elas.

"Kai... o que estás a pensar fazer com isso?"

"Não sei." Arrumou-as de volta no cacifo, mais tarde decidiria o que fazer com elas.

A sua vontade era colocar tudo aquilo imediatamente no lixo, contudo esse ato traria consequências, principalmente na presença de Hiromi. Talvez as lesse para evitar problemas.

"Kai, por favor, pensa bem no que vais fazer, eu sei que pode ser incómodo para ti, mas as pessoas que escreveram aquelas cartas tiveram muito trabalho e dedicação para fazer aquilo, por isso, por favor, tenta..."

Ele sabia o que Hiromi estava a querer dizer, ela estava a pedir-lhe que se encontrasse com quem lhe tinha escrito as cartas caso fosse o caso, mas Kai não concordava com o ponto de vista dela.

"Não tiveram a decência de vir falar comigo pessoalmente, para mim isso é uma razão mais do que suficiente. E para além disso, eu não vou encontrar-me com qualquer pessoa só porque ela quer."

Hiromi não tinha a mínima intenção de se meter na vida de Kai, conhecia-o há tempo suficiente para saber que ele tinha pouca tolerância a esse tipo de comportamentos, mas neste caso ela não queria que nenhuma rapariga acabasse magoada.

Quando Kai estava para se ir embora ela volta a insistir.

"Mas Kai, pelo menos pensa no que eu disse."

Ele estava para começar a andar, dando a entender de que ia pensar no assunto, porém alguém o chama.

"Hiwatari!" Era a representante da turma dele.

Porquê?! Mal estava naquela maldita escola há dois dias e não conseguia um momento de paz.

"Bom dia! Será que hoje vais deixar-me mostrar-te a escola?"

"Já te tinha dito ontem que não é preciso."

"Não quero que penses coisas erradas, mas o professor encarregou-me disso e se te meteres em problemas por não conheceres a escola, quem vai acabar com problemas sou eu."

A verdade é que ela queria contar a Kai o que tinha ouvido, só que não sabia como dizer, então pensou que se lhe fosse mostrar a escola talvez conseguisse arranjar uma forma e um momento de contar-lhe. Não podia chegar ao pé dele e dizer "Ah, olha, há uma pessoa que está a tentar destruir-te", isso seria a coisa mais ridícula de sempre.

"Err... Olha, desculpa estar a entremeter-me na conversa, mas se quiseres eu posso mostrar-lhe a escola." Interveio Hiromi.

"Eh? Ah, mas..."

"Não te preocupes, podes deixar isso comigo... Quer dizer, provavelmente vou ter que pedir ao Takao para fazer isso." Com aquela sugestão ela não tinha como recusar.

"Então se não te importares...Obrigada."

O plano dela tinha acabado de ser arruinado.

 _"Bolas! Como é que lhe vou contar agora?"_

"A propósito chamo-me Tachibana Hiromi, sou da turma 2-C."

"Prazer, sou a Minami Naomi da turma 3-A."

"Prazer!" Sorriu-lhe Hiromi.

* * *

Era hora de almoço e Kai, por influência de Hiromi, decidiu ir para o terraço ler as cartas. Tirou uma folha de papel de um envelope cor-de-rosa e começou a ler:

« _Caro Hiwatari Kai,_

 _Quero dizer-te que desde a primeira vez que vi uma luta de beyblade tua na televisão que me apaixonei completamente por ti, desde essa altura tenho ido ver todas as tuas lutas em torneios e até me juntei a um fan club teu. Fiquei muito triste quando não participaste em mais nenhum torneio, mas a felicidade que senti quando te vi nesta escola superou isso tudo._

 _Por favor, deixa-me encontrar-me contigo em privado, há algo que te quero contar, é um segredo que guardo há muito tempo comigo._

 _Coloca a tua resposta nesta carta e volta a metê-la no meu cacifo. É o número 3720._

 _Com muito carinho»_

Ora bem, mal tinha começado e já se tinha arrependido de não ter colocado aquilo tudo no lixo. E era o que estava a para fazer quando a voz de Hiromi começa a ecoar na sua cabeça: « _por favor..._ »

Só mais uma, só ia dar mais uma oportunidade àquilo. Reparou que no meio dos envelopes cor-de-rosa e vermelhos, havia um diferente, apenas um único envelope era branco e isso despertou o seu interesse. Abriu-o e começou a ler.

« _Caro Hiwatari Kai_

 _Peço desculpa por te estar a abordar a partir de uma carta. Porém, após te ter visto rodeado de pessoas ontem, não achei que, aproximar-me de forma a incomodar-te, fosse uma boa forma de falar contigo. Por isso, escrevo esta carta que podes escolher ignorar ou não, se não te causar nenhum incómodo._

 _Tenho um assunto sobre o qual quero falar contigo pessoalmente. Não é nenhum assunto sobre romance, nem nada parecido. A verdade é que uma pessoa, que disse que era tua conhecida, veio falar comigo e disse-me algo que acho que devias saber._

 _Se estiveres interessado, encontra-me amanhã às 17 horas na sala 2-B._

 _Obrigada pelo teu tempo_

 _M.S.»_

Esta carta já o deixou pensativo. Será que o estariam a tentar enganar de alguma forma? Ou seria aquilo tudo verdade? Em todo o caso, só havia uma forma de descobrir, encontrando a pessoa que lhe tinha escrito.

 **Fim do capítulo**

* * *

Obrigada por lerem, espero que tenham gostado. Vou tentar publicar um novo capítulo brevemente.

E mais uma vez, por favor, mandem **reviews**!

Até à próxima!


	4. O Encontro

Desculpem a demora do novo capítulo! Estive com alguns problemas e também com falta de tempo, mas penso que agora já vou ter um pouco mais de disponibilidade para continuar a escrever.

O capítulo está um pouco mais curto, mas espero que gostem.

* * *

 **O Encontro**

O dia já tinha terminado e Naomi não tinha conseguido contar a Kai o que tinha ouvido. Sempre que o tentava alcançar ou faltava-lhe a coragem ou ele saia antes que ela fosse capaz de dizer algo.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Naomi acordou determinada.

" _É hoje! Tenho que lhe contar hoje!"_ Pensou, tentando ganhar alguma coragem. Porém a sua determinação e tentativa de ganhar coragem não lhe serviram de muito, tinha passado o dia todo com os mesmos impasses do dia anterior. Naomi começava a sentir-se cada vez mais frustrada, cada vez que achava uma oportunidade, começava a pensar em como ele podia não acreditar nela e achá-la ridícula.

Após as aulas permaneceu na sala a tratar de alguns assuntos relacionados com o cargo de representante de turma. Quando terminou, dirigiu-se à sala de professores, no entanto antes de lá chegar, deparou-se com Kai a entrar numa sala do segundo andar.

 _"Tenho que aproveitar agora, se não for agora, nunca mais será!"_

Decidida a contar tudo naquele momento, passa pelo corredor e abre a porta da sala 2-B, no entanto assim que o faz percebe que veio tarde demais.

* * *

"Ei, Kai!" Chamava Takao do fundo das escadas. Kai, reconhecendo a voz, para e olha Takao receando que as chatices do dia começassem logo naquele momento.

"A Hiromi contou-me que precisavas de alguém para te mostrar a escola. Que tal depois das aulas?" Takao não pretendia dar margem de manobra a Kai, não queria que os dois se voltassem a afastar e a personalidade fechada de Kai não ajudava em nada.

"Tenho coisas para fazer." Kai não podia acreditar que ainda andavam atrás dele por causa daquele assunto, aos dias que ele estava lá já tinha dado para conhecer as partes mais importantes da escola.

Ao mesmo tempo reparou na expressão de Hiromi, o rosto dela enchera-se de felicidade. Com a sua perspicácia ela percebeu logo que Kai se ia encontrar com alguém das cartas e não pôde evitar ficar contente por isso. E por um momento sentiu que Kai não se tinha voltado a distanciar deles.

"E na hora de almoço?" Kai deu um suspiro, Takao não ia parar enquanto Kai não desse o braço a torcer, então para arrumar aquele assunto de uma vez por todas aceitou ir com Takao.

"Está bem."

Nessa altura Takao sentiu-se da mesma forma que Hiromi, o Kai de há dois anos atrás ainda podia estar ali. Um alívio percorreu-lhe o corpo todo.

"Boa! Então depois podemos encontrar-nos no refeitório."

Aquele grupo não tinha mudado mesmo nada, Kai nunca era deixado em paz, parecia que eles se grudavam nele para onde quer que fosse, era mesmo... reconfortante (apesar de ter dificuldades a admiti-lo).

* * *

A hora tinha chegado e Kai estava em frente da sala 2-B. Ao entrar naquela sala tanto podia descobrir o plano que o seu tio estava a tramar ou então podia ser o seu maior desperdício de tempo, se bem que aquela carta não parecia ser mentira. Enfim, só entrando ali é que ele ia descobrir.

Kai abriu a porta e deu alguns passos em frente, a sala estava completamente vazia. Verficou as horas para ver se não tinha chegado muito cedo, mas não. Talvez a pessoa se tivesse atrasado, ou então aquilo tinha mesmo sido alguma partida por parte de alguém.

Em instantes ouve-se o som da porta a fechar, Kai vira-se para ver quem tinha fechado a porta, mas tudo se apaga e ele cai no chão inconsciente.

 **Fim do Capítulo**

* * *

Peço desculpas se voltar a demorar a publicar um novo capítulo, mas peço que tenham paciência. Vou tentar publicar um novo assim que puder.

Obrigada por lerem (*^.^*)


	5. Dúvidas

Obrigada a todos os que me enviaram reviews! (^.^) Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem!

 **Lembrete** : reviews são uma grande ajuda em termos motivacionais (^.-)

* * *

 **Dúvidas**

Naomi abriu a porta, e assim que o fez percebeu que tinha chegado tarde demais.

"Oh não... Hiwatari!" Hiromi correu até ele ao vê-lo desmaiado no chão.

* * *

Kai acordou na enfermaria, ainda sentia algumas torturas por ter batido com a cabeça no chão. Sentou-se, mas assim que o fez, sentiu uma enorme dor de cabeça e levou a mão à cabeça.

"Hiwatari! Ainda bem... Estava tão preocupada. Como é que te sentes?" Naomi tinha ficado o tempo todo com ele na enfermaria, com o seu sentimento de culpa e sentiu um alívio ao vê-lo acordado.

"Tu..." Não se lembrava do nome da rapariga.

"Naomi."

"Foste tu que me mandaste a carta?"

"Carta? Não... Eu entrei na sala pouco tempo depois de ti, mas quando entrei, vi-te desmaiado no chão e trouxe-te para aqui com uma ajuda."

"Hmm..."

"O que se passou lá dentro?"

Kai permaneceu calado também tentando perceber o que tinha acontecido. Estaria ele a imaginar coisas? O som da porta a fechar...

Nesse momento a enfermeira da escola aparece. Era uma mulher de 29 anos, com cabelos pretos, amarrados num rabo de cavalo.

"Ah, vejo que já acordaste. Aqui a tua amiga ficou aí o tempo todo à espera que acordasses. Ela é uma boa rapariga, trata bem dela." disse a enfermeira enquanto piscava o olho como que insinuando algo.

"O... Não, não é nada disso!" Disse Naomi tentando corrigir o mal-entendido.

Quanto a Kai, que tinha acabado de acordar, aquilo foi o suficiente para o deixar de mau humor.

Mas esta situação deixou Kai desconfiado de Naomi. Porque é que a rapariga teria entrado na sala logo depois dele? Kai não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas em relação a ela, mas ficou com algumas dúvidas.

"Ah, ainda não... Bem, boa sorte." Falou a enfermeira para Naomi em tom de brincadeira, o que a deixou ainda mais embaraçada.

Kai levantou-se da cama para se ir embora. Quando já estava no corredor, Naomi para-o.

"Ah, Hiwatari! Por favor, não ligues ao que a enfermeira disse…" Naomi foi interrompida.

"A porta estava fechada?"

"Huh?" Naomi ficou surpreendida pela mudança de conversa, como se Kai não quisesse saber daquilo. Por um lado, Naomi ficou aliviada por ele não ter ligado ao que a enfermeira tinha dito, mas por outro sentiu-se envergonhada por ela se ter preocupado.

"Quando me encontraste, a porta da sala estava fechada?"

"Hmm... Estava, porquê?"

"Por nada." Isto fê-lo pensar " _Então alguém fechou mesmo a porta..._ "

"Tens a certeza de que estás bem?"

Kai não respondeu e simplesmente foi embora.

* * *

Finalmente estava em casa. Tinha sido um dia bastante longo e confuso, ele ainda não conseguia perceber bem o que tinha acontecido. Só se lembrava do som da porta a bater e de depois apagar-se tudo.

Outro treino hoje ia saber-lhe bem e ia ajudá-lo a clarear a cabeça, por isso agarrou na mala da escola para ir buscar o seu beyblade desprovido de bitbeast. Só que não a encontrou. Despejou a mochila toda, mas... Não estava lá. Kai procura a beyblade por todo o lado, mas ele tinha a certeza de que a tinha deixado na mala depois do treino do dia anterior.

Verificou todos os sítios onde a poderia ter deixado, mas também não estava lá. Agora ele tinha certeza, alguém lhe tinha roubado aquilo que outrora fora a Dranzer e só podia ter sido uma pessoa: a pessoa que tinha entrado na sala quando Kai desmaiou.

Até que se lembrou de uma gaveta, era a última gaveta da cômoda, onde ele tinha algumas peças de roupa, mas no fundo dessa gaveta estava lá algo que já não era usado há muito tempo. Ficou a olhar para aquela gaveta durante um tempo, pensativo. Aquilo que estava lá era algo que ele não gostava de voltar a usar, mas agora que estava sem a Dranzer, talvez aquilo lhe fosse de alguma utilidade... a Black Dranzer.

Por prevenção Kai colocou a Black Dranzer na mochila, poderia vir a precisar dela. Mas desta vez não deixou a beyblade ao acaso na mochila e colocou-a no bolso.

Quem quer que lhe tivesse roubado a beyblade poderia voltar a tentar roubar-lhes mais alguma coisa, ou podia ataca-lo.

 **Fim do capítulo**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, vou tentar fazer o próximo o mais depressa que puder.

 **Lembrete** : reviews são uma grande ajuda em termos motivacionais (^.-)


	6. A beyblade desaparecida

Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews. Mais uma vez peço desculpas pela demora. Espero que gostem do novo capítulo.

 **Lembrete** : reviews são uma grande ajuda em termos motivacionais (^.-)

* * *

 **A beyblade desaparecida**

Durante uma semana, nada aconteceu. Kai esteve sempre atento ao seu redor, mas não via nada nem ninguém fora do normal. Mas quem é que teria ido tão longe para lhe roubar a beyblade?

Ele queria sentir a presença de Drazer. Ela tinha sido companheira dele durante tantos anos, era a única coisa em que ele podia sempre contar. Mas agora a Dranzer tinha desaparecido... Só de ter a beyblade sempre com ele já o fazia sentir-se um pouco melhor, mas agora nem isso tinha.

Kai meteu a mão no bolso e tirou de lá a Black Dranzer. Agora aquela era a única opção que ele tinha se quisesse voltar ao beyblade, apesar de não querer voltar a usar aquela bitbeast.

A Black Dranzer brilhou, porem Kai não conseguiu perceber se a bitbeast estava contente por se ter livrado da Dranzer e estar nas mãos de Kai, ou se só estava a fazer pouco dele. Era uma situação irónica, de facto.

* * *

O homem estava mesmo ao pé do telefone quando este começou a tocar e atendeu de imediato. A pessoa do outro lado da linha não parecia estar muito contente, mas o homem permaneceu calmo.

"Eu percebo, lamento imenso pelo ocorrido."

"..."

"Não se preocupe, irei resolver o problema o mais depressa possível"

"..." O homem sorriu, mas o seu sorriso era cínico.

"Oh não! Por favor, não faça uma coisa dessas. Nós faremos tudo o que for preciso!"

As palavras do homem e a sua expressão não combinavam nem um pouco. O homem estava feliz com a conversa, o que quer que esta pessoa estivesse a dizer agradava o velho homem. O homem desligou o telefone, continuando a sorrir.

Uma menina que estava ali, olhava preocupada para o seu pai, mas este só disse.

"Não te preocupes minha pequena, eu vou dar-te o mundo!... Cersy!" Uma mulher com vestimentas de empregada apareceu "Convoca toda a gente para uma reunião de família, exceto... o Kai!"

* * *

Suou o toque que indicava o final das aulas

À entrada da escola estavam Takao, Hiromi, Kyouju e Kai, prontos para irem para casa.

"Rapazes, já decidiram se vão entrar em algum clube?" Perguntou Hiromi curiosa.

"Eh? Clubes? Não quero, isso dá muito trabalho, ainda por cima não há nenhum clube de beyblade na escola." Respondeu-lhe Takao.

"Imaginei..." Hiromi estava à espera que Kai dissesse algo, mas este ficou calado.

"Que estupidez não haver nenhum clube de beyblade…"

"Bem, o dietor não teve escolha, porque as notas gerais da escola estavam a descer por causa disso. " Respondeu Hiromi

"Não deixa de ser estupidez." Disse Takao amuado.

"E tu, Hiromi?" Perguntou Kyouju

"Eu? Hmm... não sei. Eu estava a pensar entrar num, mas não faço ideia qual escolher, hehe."

Já quando estavam para sair, Hiromi repara que Naomi estava por perto e decide chamá-la.

"Naomi! Também vens por aqui?"

"Sim."

"Queres vir connosco?" Naomi, não se sentia muito confortável em ir com eles porque não os conhecia lá muito bem e nem sequer tinham falado muitas vezes, mas achou que seria rude recusar.

"Pode ser." Naomi juntou-se ao grupo.

Um carro veio a grande velocidade e parecia vir mesmo na direção deles, mas parou antes mesmo de os atropelar a todos.

Um homem que aparentava ter por volta de 30 anos sai do carro. Ele vestia um fato preto e tinha um ar bastante ameaçador e o pior era que ele não parecia estar com cara de bons amigos.

"Tu... Tu és o Hiwatari Kai?"

Kai nunca tinha visto aquele homem na vida e por momentos ficou surpreendido por o homem se ter dirigido a ele, mas a surpresa não durou muito. Desde a morte do avô que andava com maus pressentimentos, o que estava a acontecer estava de certeza relacionado com isso.

Todos os outros estavam estupefactos a olhar para o homem. Hiromi e Naomi esconderam-se por trás dos rapazes, assustadas.

"Sim, sou eu." O homem começou a dar gargalhadas e depois disse:

"Ótimo! Então não te vais importar de morrer aqui e agora!"

Takao reage de imediato às palavras do homem e coloca-se entre Kai e o homem.

"O que é que se está a passar?! O que o Senhor quer com o Kai?!"

"Takao, para! É perigoso!" Gritou Hiromi.

"Takao..." disse Kai surpreendido com a reação do amigo.

"Sai da frente cachopo, isto é entre a minha família e esse teu amigo!" Nesse momento o homem teve uma ideia "Espera... Tu por acaso também ajudaste aí o teu amiguinho?"

"O quê?! Ajudar no quê?!"

O homem simplesmente mete a mão no bolso e tira uma beyblade azul.

"Dranzer?!"

Agora sim, Kai estava verdadeiramente surpreendido. Por que razão teria aquele homem a beyblade de Kai nas mãos?

"Oh, estou a ver que isto vos é familiar... Não sei o que vos passou pela cabeça para roubarem um objeto de grande valor para a MINHA família, mas de certeza que não estavam cientes de com quem se estavam a meter. Acharam mesmo que não iam ser apanhados?"

Takao também estava boquiaberto, mas tentou manter a calma. Era verdade que aquele homem tinha a beyblade de Kai na mão, Takao reconheceria aquela beyblade em qualquer lado.

Nesse momento Kai mete-se à frente de Takao e enfrenta o homem.

"Eu não sei do que é que está a falar, mas de uma coisa eu tenho a certeza, EU é que fui roubado, e o que me roubaram está agora nas suas mãos!"

O homem ficou ainda mais irritado com o comentário de Kai.

"Como é que te atreves?!" O homem estava para atacar Kai. Mas é interrompido quando uma rapariga o chama.

"Sakaki?! O que estás aqui a fazer? Eu reparei que estavas atrasado e como não é normal teu pensei que algo tivesse acontecido." A rapariga tinha cabelos curtos e uma aparência completamente normal.

"Menina, peço imensa desculpa pelo meu atraso!" Sakaki fez uma vénia perante a rapariga.

A rapariga ficou com um olhar preocupado quando viu o grupo a encarar seriamente Sakaki.

"Menina, entre no carro, vou levá-la para casa."

"E-está bem..." Sakaki abriu-lhe a porta do carro para ela entrar e no final fechou-a gentilmente. O homem voltou a encarar Kai e Takao uma última vez e voltou a entrar dentro do carro.

"Kai, o que é que se está a passar?"

"Não sei..."

Naomi olhava para Kai. Tinha que lhe contar, podia não ser de grande ajuda, mas tinha que o fazer. Depois do que tinha acabado de acontecer, Kai já não iria duvidar dela. Ela finalmente sentia-se segura e confiante para lhe contar.

 **Fim do capítulo**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, vou tentar fazer o próximo o mais depressa que puder, mas não posso prometer nada.

 **Lembrete** : reviews são uma grande ajuda em termos motivacionais (^.-)


End file.
